And So They Tried To Raise Her
by NoirFoxy
Summary: Mello finds a girl on the streets on his way to the store. He takes her home and both he and Matt try to raise her. MelloXMatt fluff, total chaos, a seemingly innocent child and a new life for our favourite geniuses.
1. Naming The Girl

**NoirFoxy: I hate having to disclaim these stories. I really do. It PAINS me to know I don't own these sexy guys -sighs-.**

**Matt & Mello: ~~no comment~~**

**

* * *

**It was a bright, sunny cold winter day and Mello pushed his way through heavy snow. He had just begun a trip to the grocery store when he passed her. Her; being a young girl sitting on the side of the street in rags. Mello stopped his expedition and stood in front of her. She brought her head up to observe whoever stood there before her. Honey coloured eyes met bright blue eyes.

"You alone kid?" Mello asked in a voice that he hoped was gentle. The girl nodded her head. She stood up and began to walk away. Mello twitched, but didn't follow her. She returned moments later wrapped in a thin, filthy blanket. Her eyes followed Mello's movement as he leaned down to her height. He pressed his hand to her forehead and she slunk away.

"Don't." she whispered.

"Kid, you got a fever." She didn't say anything as he gently picked her up and carried her off to his home. Upon arriving at his and Matt's home, Mello set the girl down on the couch and called Matt.

"Yo, what's up Mels?" Matt asked. "It's not like you to call me when I'm at work."

"I found a kid on my way to the store and she's burning up. I took her home and I'm gonna clean her up. She's homeless." Mello said. The girl he was talking about was staring at the room wide-eyed. "She doesn't look older than seven. I'll call you after I feed her and such."

"Mels, you've gone all soft." Matt chuckled.

"Goodbye Matt." Mello hissed and hung up the phone. Mello once again picked the girl up and made his way to the washroom. The girl noticed this and began squirming.

"No….Please don't!" she begged weakly. Mello stared at her oddly before it clicked. She thought he was going to rape her. Obviously she'd been raped before. Mello shuddered at the thought.

"No, shhh. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I'm just going to clean you up." he said.

"That's what….the bad man said." she muttered. Mello set her down and began to gently remove her clothes. He nearly pulled away when he saw the bruises, cuts and dry blood on her.

"Good God, who did this to you?" he asked. The girl's head hung in shame, her hair (Mello couldn't tell the colour due to all the filth) covering her face. He finished undressing the girl and wrapped her in a towel. Mello then proceeded to fill the bathtub with warm water. "Can you tell me if the water is too warm for

you?" Then it hit Mello, that he didn't know her name. How frightening it must be**,** to be randomly plucked from the streets by a total stranger whose name you didn't even know, and then to be given a bath, by said stranger. He watched as the girl stuck her hand it he water and drew it back quickly. Mello reached over to change the temperature when the girl's hand was gently placed on his.

"Why...is it warm?" she asked. I guess you can say that Mello was shocked. The blonde's head reared back in surprise. 'Don't tell me she's never had a proper bath before!'

"Kid, what's you're name? I forgot to ask earlier." Mello asked.

"I-I don't have a name." she whispered. "What's yours?"

"Mello, and the bath is warm because the water is pre-heated." Mello said. The girl nodded. 'I'll have to consult Matt about what to name her,' "For now, I'll just call you kid, okay?" She nodded. Forty minutes later, Mello walked out with a clean child in his arms. From her bath, he found out that her hair was white. She was also incredibly pale, which made the bruises and cuts stand out. If it wasn't for her honey coloured eyes, Mello would have thought the girl to be an albino.

", sir," her tiny voice ripped Mello out of his thoughts. He looked at the girl he was carrying in surprise. "I don't wish to be a bother…..but I'm hungry. I understand if you don't want to feed me, for I have intruded in you're home. If you can kindly put me back where you found me, I shall never bother you again,"

"Sorry kid, but no. You're stuck here and yes I'm going to feed you. But why the fuck would I kick you out after I just scrubbed you clean? All my hard work down the fucking drain, no thanks!" Mello said. She flinched at each swear word that came from the blonde's mouth.

"I'm sorry for offending you ." she whispered.

"Please, don't call me it makes me feel old. Mello is fine and you didn't offend me kid, what makes you think that?" She didn't answer and Mello sighed. He placed her in a chair before another thought hit him. She couldn't stay in Matt's shirt. Mello picked up the phone just as his lover walked through the door.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called. Mello flew from the kitchen and Matt found himself being shoved out the door with a few hundred dollar bills in his hand.

"Go out and buy some clothes for the girl." Mello said and pressed a quick kiss to Matt's lips and went back inside. Matt stared at Mello until his blonde lover turned around a corner. Upon returning to the kitchen Mello found the girl staring at her hands. "What's up kid?"

"Why would you do this for someone you don't know?" she asked. Mello was silent.

"It's the right thing to do." he said firmly after a while. "Now, what do you want to eat?" Mello could cook. He wasn't amazing, but at least he didn't burn everything that he touched. Matt on the other hand, couldn't cook to save his life. After his attempt to cook a Valentine's Day breakfast in bed for Mello, the blonde had forbid him from using the kitchen again.

"I get to choose?" The shock in the girl's voice scared Mello. This girl has been physically and sexually abused, didn't know why the bath water was warm, and now she's asking if she gets to choose food!

"Yes you do."

"I-I don't," she didn't finish her sentence. Mello understood perfectly. He sighed and placed his hand on her head. Ruffling her hair he decided that he was going to cook Matt's favourite vegetarian meal. Mello pulled the girl to her feet and walked her over to the counter, of which he set her upon.

"You can help me cook. I don't know about you, but Matt's a vegetarian, so were going to be eating a lot of meatless meals." Mello stated bluntly. The girl shook her head.

And so the cooking began. Whatever Mello asked for, the girl handed it to him. Mello gave her pointers and she smiled slightly when he handed her a spoon and told her to mix the vegetables. Dinner was on the table and ready when Matt returned. The girl was standing on a chair, beaming at the meal she helped make.

"Is it safe to say I'm home now Mels?" Matt asked. A small gasp and ex-mafia leader found the girl clinging to his pant leg. Mello rolled his eyes.

"Yes."

"Well then. Honey, I'm home!" Matt was ignored. Mello was attending to the girl, whose eyes had begun to well up with tears. Matt set the bags down and walked into the kitchen to see his blonde kneeling in front of a small girl. "This is the kid you were talking about? Damn, I didn't expect her to be so skinny!"

"Yes Matt, this is the kid I was talking about. No, Matt won't hurt you." Mello cooed at the girl who was trying to get away. "Matt, stop standing there like a retard and introduce yourself!"

"Hey, I'm Matt," he said awkwardly. Honey brown eyes landed on the figure that stood behind Mello.

"You look weird," she mused. Mello laughed and Matt stared at the girl.

"Yeah, thanks. Mello, the kid's clothes are in those bags," Matt said and made his way over to the table. Mello picked the girl up, gathered the bags and proceeded to his and Matt's room. "Mello, I didn't get the kid's name." Matt called.

"We need to name her. Her parents didn't bother to." 'What nice parents she has' Matt thought. Mello soon came out with the girl in a cutesy green dress and black boots. The dress had a dark green heart in the middle of it. He also pulled her hair back, resulting it in a pony tail. Small strands of white hair fell over her pale face and large honey coloured eyes blinked at Matt.

"Mello. This girl…is so damn cute." Matt squealed. The redhead chose to overlook the bruises and cuts.

"Isn't she?" Mello once again picked up the girl and carried her to the table. Matt followed along wide-eyed and staring at her. They sat down and Mello said thanks. "Matt, I was thinking Kida sounds nice," The girl cocked her head to the side before she shook it.

"I don't think so, how about Lily?" A shake of the head rewarded his suggestion. "Charlie?"

"Matt she's a girl."

"Charlie is a girl's name!" Matt defended.

"On what planet? Blanc?"

"Who the fuck, would name their child "White"?"

"Aisu then!" At this, the girl nodded her head. "You like Aisu? You do know it means ice in Japanese right?"

"I didn't, but I like the name," she said.

"Aisu it is then!" Matt exclaimed. Aisu smiled. Finally she had a name! The happy moment was no longer happy when Aisu's head hit the table.

* * *

**Hehe! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter . I always see these and I wanted to write one for myself! ^^ **

**

* * *

  
**


	2. Hospital Horror

**NoirFoxy: No. I don't own it. Wish I did though. It'd be fangirl paradise. **

**

* * *

**

Aisu awoke to a splitting headache and a panicky blonde hovering over her. Said blonde had been running around the house in search for smelling salts to awaken the Aisu. When he arrived back into his room from another unsuccessful hunt and noticed her stirring, he immediately rushed to her side. And so, that's how Aisu woke up with Mello in her face.

"What…happened?" she muttered.

"You passed out and banged you're head on the table. You're fever sky-rocketed and I had to stop Mello from taking you to the hospital." Matt said before Mello could even open his mouth. "Then you had the man running around the house looking for smelling salts to bring you to."

"I'm sorry…for causing so much trouble."

"Look Aisu, don't be sorry for something that's out of you're control." Mello sighed. The white-haired girl smiled slightly before her eyes clouded over again and she lost consciousness.

When Aisu awoke for the second time that day, she found an IV in her arm and blindingly white walls surrounding her. She also found that she was alone. Alone in a hospital room. Aisu curled up in a little ball and began to whimper. Hospitals meant that Daddy was around. Daddy beat her. Daddy raped her. Daddy hated her. Aisu was scared. A loud crash and bang came from outside the room and someone swore repeatedly. The door opened and footsteps echoed through her ears.

"Aisu Jason-Konner?" Matt's head popped out from behind the doctor and made a frantic nodding motion. Aisu took the clue and nodded her head. Matt smiled and his head disappeared. The doctor smiled. "You're mother is rather protective of you. I don't think I've seen anyone punch a hole into the wall after I read a child's report." Aisu stared at him.

"Please hurry up, I don't like hospitals." She muttered sourly. The doctor chuckled and began the examination and gasped in surprise when he saw all the bruises and cuts. He got up and shut the door, looking gravely at her.

"Aisu, you can tell me. Do you're parents beat you?" he asked. Aisu snorted.

"Remember the girl who went missing for a while and was found a day ago?" The doctor nodded. "That's me."

"You don't look anything like the picture. The girl was chubbier and had brown hair." The doctor said.

"My parents aren't fond of pictures, so that was awhile ago when Momma dyed my hair brown. I was chubby then because I was actually being fed." The door was open and Mello and Matt's head's were poked in the room and they were staring at Aisu. _'Good God, this girl can lie…' _The doctor seemed to believe her lies because he continued his examination. Aisu grinned proudly at her "parents".

"Well aside from dehydration, blood loss, a bladder infection and such, you're fine. I'll be sending in another doctor to explain to you and you're parent's treatment for the bladder infection. You'll most likely be here for a few nights before you're discharged." The doctor stood up, left the room and Matt and Mello entered. Mello was a…odd sight to see. His hair was pinned up and he was in a girly dress with fake breasts strapped to his chest. He also had make-up on and looked rather uncomfortable.

"Before you ask about Mels, it was to avoid questions about our sexuality. There was no way in hell that I could pass as a woman" Matt muttered. Aisu let out a small giggle, of which she failed to stifle. "Well as much as I love you Mels, you do look weird," Matt grinned. Mello swatted the redhead and sat in a chair, crossing his legs and huffing.

"Matt, I'm not talking to you. Aisu, that was amazing lying you just did, just don't make it a habit." Mello complemented.

"Thank you Momma!" Aisu grinned. Matt burst out laughing and Mello glared at his lover. "Daddy, you're so mean to Momma!" The door slid open and the next doctor walked in. Aisu's eyes widened when she saw who it was. That beard, those eyes…Daddy. The man's eyes widened when he saw who was in the bed. Then he grinned.

"Aisu Jason-Konner?" he asked. Aisu nodded. "Good. Okay, you're going to have to stay in the hospital for a few nights hun, but that's no biggie. The IV is supplying you with-"

"I know! Just tell me how to treat the bladder infection and get the fuck out of my room!" Aisu screamed. She was shaking violently and her eyes were dilated. "And don't ever come back to this room! Ever! Stay away from me!"

"Aisu calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise" He said. His eyes were violent and were daring her to say another word. Matt and Mello automatically knew that something was wrong.

"Sorry. Doctors scare me sometimes." She muttered, looking down. Her hair fell over her eyes and she fiddled quietly with her hands. And so then Daddy launched into an explanation about how to cure the bladder infection. "After she gets off the IV, she'll need Pedialyte to keep her body hydrated." Aisu glared at the man the whole time. How she wanted to-

"Aisu, may I speak with you alone?" Panic briefly flashed in her honey coloured eyes before she nodded her head. _'If I don't annoy him, he won't hurt me as much'_ Aisu nodded. 'Mom' and 'Dad' left the room. Almost instantly, the worried doctor façade dropped.

"Hello Elizabeth." He muttered quietly. "Why did you run away from us? You're mother is so upset and I miss you."

"I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't-"

"Didn't what darling?"

"I wasn't happy." Aisu corrected herself.

"Why were you not sweetie?"

"I….I don't want…Can I live with the people who took me here?"

"Were you're mother and I not good enough?"

"Daddy, please stop." Aisu could see that her father was holding back anger. "Just hit me already."

"Is that what you want?" Aisu was silent.

"No." she said quietly. Her father smiled a sadistic smile and climbed onto the bed beside her. His hand gently stroked her thigh and he squeezed gently. She muffled a sob. _'Why me?' _ she thought. _'What did I do to deserve this? Was I bad God?' _Her father bit down roughly on her neck and Aisu whimpered. He unhooked her from the IV before he struck her across the face roughly and Aisu had to stifle a cry of pain.

"No one can help you now darling. Those "parents" of yours can't hear you." He sneered.

"No, we can hear you all right." Mello said. Aisu's father found a loaded gun pointed to the back of his head. "Get off Aisu." He slowly did as he was told and Matt rushed over to the girl's side.

"You're some sick fuck if you rape your own kid, but to try and rape her in the hospital? You need help man." Matt hissed.

"She is my daughter, is she not?"

"No she's fucking not!" Mello hissed and pressed the cold steel of his pistol under Aisu's father's chin. "Say anything like that again, and I'll fucking blow you're brains out." Her father, Noah, realized that he was beat. Matt had called the cops and was holding Aisu as she glared at her father.

"I always knew that you'd go to jail." Aisu growled as her father was led out of the room. Mello let a hand rest lightly on the white-haired girl's shoulder and Matt's arm was wrapped her waist. One of the cops stayed behind to question Aisu, Matt and Mello.

"Elizabeth, do you know who you're mother is?" Mello shot the police man a glare.

"She was a whore and I was a mistake. I was left at my father's porch and he and his slut of a wife took me in. But, I'd rather be with my whore of a mother than my rapist father. For all I know, she's dead or she's alive and doesn't care about me. Either way, I don't care." Aisu coldly replied. "And please don't call me Elizabeth, my name is Aisu."

"But you're parents-"

"My parents named me Aisu. The people I was forced to call parents named me Elizabeth." The cop was taken back by the furiousness in the young girl's voice.

"Well then, do you know you're mother's name?"

"Hiroko."

"How long did you're father beat you?"

"Since I could walk. My stepmother was no better. She locked me in closets and neglected to feed me for days. I didn't get bathed either. I was left to fend for myself."

"When did you're father first rape-"

"When I was five." Aisu kept a stony face and not a single tear fell from her eyes. She stood up and left the room. "I need to use the washroom." She called over her shoulder.

"Hello Mello, Matt."

"Aizawa." Matt and Mello nodded.

"The only reason I'm not asking you how you got that kid and why Mello suddenly pulled a gun on her father, is because I trust you." Aizawa said.

Aisu leaned over the toilet and heaved. She needed the food that she consumed out of her.

"She's anorexic." Mello muttered. He had just remembered what the first doctor told them.

"What?"

"She's fucking anorexic! She's anorexic and we let her go to the washroom alone!" he screamed. Matt's eyes widened and he stood up and began to quickly make his way towards the washroom, with Mello following him. They stopped at the door. They were both males and Aisu was a female, therefore she was in the girl's washroom. Matt took a step back and motioned to the door.

"You're the one dressed as a woman, so go on!" he whispered. Mello whacked him before bravely going into the washroom. Immediately, the sound of Aisu throwing up hit his ears. Mello made his way to the stall where the sound was coming from and knocked on it.

"Aisu." He said.

Aisu froze just as she once again put her finger in her mouth.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine." She leaned her head against the door.

"Can I come in?" Aisu hurriedly flushed the toilet. She unlocked the stall door and Mello walked in and knelt down beside her.

The smell of throw up assaulted Mello's senses and he grimaced.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" he asked. Aisu looked down.

"My step-mum said the skinny is pretty and that fat isn't. She called me fat."

"Well, she's full of shit. You're gorgeous the way you are, besides, you're only seven, so why do you do this?" Aisu smiled.

"I'm not seven. I'm thirteen. I'm just rather small for my age, which is why I can still fit into children's clothes." Mello stared at her.

"You're thirteen? That means you haven't had a proper bath for thirteen years!"

"Yes."

"Well kid, you've been through hell and back." Mello sighed.

"I agree." She smiled.

"How can you smile after all you've been through?"

"I believe I have new parents now; ones that will be able to take care of me and love me." The blonde smiled.

"Damn right you do. Now let's get out of here, it stinks." Mello held his hand out to the girl and she took it. "Just letting you know, I don't care if I have to strap you down to stop you, you're never gonna throw up you're food again."

* * *

**I know many of you are gonna say that it's not possible for a thirteen year old to look seven, but I beg to differ. My friends younger sister looks like she is seven when she is thirteen. She still wears children clothes. So, now that I've cleared that up, I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^. Sorry for the long wait *^^*.**


	3. Of Ant Intestines and Being Short

**NoirFoxy: I don't own ANYTHING!!!!! I own Aisu and the plot though.......Well, my twists to the plot.....**

**

* * *

**After being discharged from the hospital, our girl Aisu found herself strapped to a chair.

"Let me go! I feel fat!" she screamed. Her feet were violently attacking anything that got close.

"I told you Aisu, I'm not letting you throw you're food up." Mello said. He was sitting in Matt's lap and attempting to play a videogame, Matt's hands controlling his.

"Did you honestly have to strap her to a chair Mels?" Matt asked.

"Yes I did. She would be throwing up if I didn't."

"You could have held her down or something. I think strapping her to a chair is a bit extreme, but then again, you're Mello, when have you not been extreme?"

Aisu screamed again and sobbed wildly. Her feet ceased their kicking's and she went limp.

"Please…I feel so fat…" she sobbed. Matt's heart just about broke and Mello's eyes softened. Matt dropped his game, pushed Mello out of his lap gently and went over to Aisu.

"Look, Aisu, I'm gonna tell you, it's gonna kill to break this habit, but you gotta go through with it." He smiled.

"How would you know?" Aisu sniffled.

"I used to be a junkie. Hell, Mello sat with me throughout my withdrawal. I know he's gonna come off cold, but he cares. No matter how much you beg to be let out, he won't let you. I think I begged for hours for drugs, but he ignored me. He even flushed everything down the toilet to stop me." Matt ginned. "You'll be so much happier when you break this, I promise."

"I promise I won't throw up if you let me out." She said.

"How about it Mello, is that good enough for you?" Mello was silent. Finally, he nodded. He stood up and undid the straps. Aisu stood up and wobbled slightly, rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

"I think this calls for hot chocolate!" Matt cheered. Aisu glared at Matt while Mello kissed him lightly.

"I don't think Aisu would appreciate that." He chuckled. Matt grinned and wrapped his arms around Mello's waist and nibbled slightly on his ear. Aisu rolled her eyes and snatched the gamers' DS. She began to play and almost immediately died. Growling slightly, she tried again, and like before, she died. Matt stopped nibbling Mello's ear to watch her play. When she finally gave up, she set the DS down and slammed her foot down. Matt's eyes squeezed shut as he waited for the crack of the soon to be broken DS.

"Do we have ant repellent?" She asked.

"Ant repellent?" Matt echoed.

"Yes, I just squished an ant. What, did you think I was gonna step on you're DS?" Aisu giggled. Mello untangled himself from Matt's arms and walked into the kitchen. Aisu sat herself on the floor, pushing her skirt between her legs as she examined the squished ant.

"Matt, can I call you Dad?" she asked. Matt stared at her; she had asked Mello what she could call him earlier. He had answered mom, which surprised the red-head. Guess he wanted the kid to feel like she had a real family. It was either that, or having Aisu call him and Matt dad would just be too weird.

"Sure."

"Cool. Dad, are ants intestines green? I know moths are yellow." Mello laughed from inside the kitchen.

"I would know how?"

"Dunno, just asking. It'd be cool if you knew though" she grinned.

"Okay. We can look it up if you want?"

"Sure!" Matt walked off and Aisu followed him, being careful not to step on the squished ant. She needed it for further examination. "Mom, please don't clean up the ant!" She was gone before she heard Mello's answer.

Upon entering the room where Matt kept his laptop, Aisu stole his chair so; Matt was forced to take the chair that Mello always sat on. Upon sitting on the chair, he understood why Mello always sat on his lap. The chair was so uncomfortable. The girl had already turned the computer on and was staring at the pass locked screen.

"Lemme log us in." Matt reached over her and started to type.

"The password is 'IhartMello' right?" Aisu asked when Matt finished typing. "Heart, as in H-A-R-T and no spaces whatsoever." The gamers' eyes flashed over to where the girl was sitting. He was silent for a moment.

"Yeah, it is. How'd you figure that out?"

"Mmmm, when I was young, I used to watch him type. I memorized where all the keys were and just watched your fingers and figured it out from there." Aisu smiled.

"You could seriously think about hacking-" A wooden spoon connected with the back of Matt's head.

"Finish that sentence and no sex for a week!" Mello screamed. Aisu chose to ignore what her new mother had just said. Matt turned to look at his leather wearing blonde, holding his head that was now covered in whatever Mello was cooking.

"What was on the spoon?" Matt decided that it smelt like meat.

"It was raw eggs and meat. The doctors said Aisu needs to eat meat, so you're gonna have to deal with it." And so, Matt left the room running, to go take a shower, leaving his lover and his kid alone (Matt felt odd about calling her his kid).

"Was that really meat Mum?" Aisu asked. Her eyes were glued to an article about ants.

"Yeah it was. I just didn't expect to be throwing it at him." Mello sighed. He looked over at the screen just to make sure the girl wasn't looking at anything inappropriate (she's a teenager, so Mello decided to be on the safe side) before running his hand through her hair softly and leaving the room.

Aisu smiled as she slowly picked out the letters on the keyboard. Just because she knew where all the keys were, didn't mean she was able to type. The white-haired girl read continued to search for a site that would tell her if ants had green intestines.

When Matt returned after thoroughly scrubbing his head (He was sure Mello would be pleased with the results. His hair was squeaking in the shower.), he found Aisu poking away at the keyboard.

"Any luck kid?" he asked.

"Not at all. I don't think they know if an ant's intestine is green." She sighed. Abandoning her search, she stood up; stretched and left the room. "I think I'm gonna go look at the ant again and try to see if I squished it enough." Matt was alone in the room.

Matt + empty room + alone = Happy Matt.

Matt + empty room + Mello in the house = Cautious Matt.

Matt + empty room + Mello in the house + kid outside of the room = No porn. End of story.

Aisu squatted down at looked closely at the ant. She couldn't see anything, but a squished ant.

"I guess your intestines are too small for me to see buddy. Thanks for letting me squish you, not that you had a choice anyways, but still, thanks." She picked up the squished ant (or as much of it as she could see) and went into the kitchen.

"Mum, where's the garbage?" she asked.

"Under the sink." Opening the door, Aisu disposed of the dead ant and washed her hands. Without being asked, she began to set the table. Or at least, she tried to. Aisu was standing on her tippy-toes and her hands didn't even reach halfway to the cabinet. She pouted cutely and dragged a chair in front of the cabinet and once again tried to reach the dishes. This time, her hands barely touched the wood. Mello, having stopped what he was doing, was watching the white-haired girl in amusement.

"What is it with tall people?" she huffed quietly. "Always having their things up so high." Unknown to her, Matt had entered the kitchen and joined Mello in watching her.

Aisu was now standing on the counter and she was able to reach the plates. Grabbing three plates, she set them down before trying to reach the cups. She gave up shortly and slid off the counter, put the chair back and grabbed the plates. Looking down at the floor, she frowned at her shortness. Aisu set the table and the frown only deepened when her eyes traveled to where the cups were supposed to be.

"I really hate being short." She muttered sourly.

"Try being tall." Matt chuckled. Aisu whirled around and lost her footing, falling on the tiled floor. "You keep bumping into everything and ducking to avoid disfiguring your head."

"You were watching me and didn't help."

"It's rather amusing watching you, but yes, we didn't help." Mello grinned and helped Aisu off the floor. Scooping her up, he placed her on his shoulders and stood in front of the cabinet. Aisu whacked his head, messing up his hair, before she grabbed three glasses. Mello set her down and went back to cooking.

"I'm not really hungry, so I'm not gonna eat much, okay?" Aisu said.

"You didn't even eat half a plate last time!" Mello exclaimed.

"Can I have half of the half I had last time? I'm still eating, just I'm not hungry." Mello shook his head.

"You'll eat it all right?" Aisu nodded. "Fine."

Matt had to leave the room because of the meat. Mello eyed Aisu like a hawk as she slowly ate her meal. Aisu forced the food down and inwardly cried. _'At times like this, I really wish that I had a dog' _she thought.

* * *

**I think I went OOC in this chapter o.O Whatever. About the ant thing....heh...I always did wonder if they had green intestines. Infact, that's why this chapter took so long to post lol, I was reaserching if ants had green intestines. Ok well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter ^-&**


	4. Hello YouTube

**NoirFoxy: I don't own anything except my character and the twists. Heck, I don't even own the pranks. They belong to their original inventors. I will forever worship those people -bows-**

**Mello & Matt: -stares- **

**Mello: Are you sure you're not insane? You're talking to yourself again, NF.**

**NoirFoxy: What makes you think I'm insane? All normal people talk to themselves -chatters to herself-.**

**Aisu: She's totally right! Mum, you and Dad are insane!**

**

* * *

**A chocolate bar was a grand total of two centimeters away from Mello's mouth when a small pale hand reached out and snatched it. The chocolate bar was shoved into the equally small mouth of a young girl, whom we all know as Aisu.

Aisu then took off with Mello running after her.

"DADDY!!! YOU SAID MOMMY WOULDN'T TRY KILL ME IF I STOLE HIS CHOCOLATE!!!" she screamed. Aisu had to veer sharply around a corner to avoid being grabbed by her anger 'mother'.

"No, I said there was a good chance that he wouldn't try to kill you if you stole his chocolate." Matt corrected as she dashed by him.

Aisu had been with the Wammy geniuses for one week. Over that past week, she had pulled more pranks than Mello and Matt pulled back at the orphanage (At least, that's what it felt like). Matt, on Monday morning, took his shower (Mello refused to join him) and came out with bright blonde hair. Mello took a shower after him, and came out with lime green hair. Throughout Mello's shower, Aisu had avoided Matt, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stop laughing. She broke when she was called for breakfast. She ended up running around the house and the block as fast as her little legs could run with her new parents chasing after her. On Tuesday, Mello's underwear was nailed to the front door. Wednesday, she drew Fred and George Weasley's name all over their faces. They had just watched Harry Potter the night before and Aisu decided that she was obsessed with them. She did nothing on Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday. This Monday, Matt had tricked her into stealing Mello's chocolate. And now, Aisu was trapped in a corner with Matt's fiery blonde standing above her.

"Please…Don't kill me…I'm too young to die!" she whimpered. Matt was surprised that Mello held out this long. He always had a short temper and the fact that he hadn't blown up, surprised Matt. Mello crouched down and reached his hand out and flicked Aisu's nose. Her wide honey eyes stared up at him.

"Your not gonna kill me?"

"Why would I do that? It's Matt's fault that you stole my chocolate." Matt's head snapped up and he caught Mello's eyes.

"Now what makes you think that love?" Matt asked nervously.

"You're Matt, why wouldn't it be your fault?" The gamer stared.

"I think you're being unfair mum." Aisu said. Matt nodded vigorously. Mello stood up and walked over to where Matt was sitting on the couch. Leaning down, he captured Matt's lips in a kiss and pushed him on the couch. Aisu disappeared at said moment. When Mello pulled away, he smiled.

"It's always your fault Matt, because if it wasn't, I wouldn't be allowed to punish you, would I?" Matt grinned before kissing Mello again.

Aisu was now on the hunt for a video camera. According to her research, most females loved boyxboy. So, here's her amazingly cunning plan.

Find a video camera.

Make sure her parents were still kissing.

Turn on the video camera.

Video tape her parents kissing.

Post it on YouTube.

Become famous.

Oh, did I mention not get caught?

Isn't it flawless? Her little hand closed over the cap as she gently pried it off the lens. Grinning, she peeked around the corner to make sure that her parents were still at it. Aisu had to stare at the camera for a minute before she figured out how to use it. Pressing the record button, she angled it in the proper position and began to narrate.

"People, who are watching this video, know that I am risking my neck videotaping this for you. Over there, is my brother and his boyfriend (Why would she tell them that they are her parents?) making out. If I'm caught, know that I died doing this for your pleasure. I expect you all to rate, comment and subscribe to my channel. My brother, the red-head has been dating the blondie for a while now. I don't usually live with him, but my parents sent me here to spend the week. It turns out, that they live together. I'll be on the hunt for these moments between my brother and his boyfriend daily, so hopefully, expect more videos. Also, I'm going to cut it off before it gets too heated. I don't want to have to poke out my eyes. Speaking of which, it's time to cut off. Laterz all!" Aisu stopped recording the scene and went into the computer room and logged onto Matt's laptop.

Matt's hand slowly unzipped Mello's leather vest. His hands roamed over Mello's stomach, with light teasing touches. Mello gave a low moan into the crook of Matt's neck, of which he had been nibbling.

Aisu clicked Window's Movie Maker and created a title. Then she uploaded the video from the camera. Next came her ending, which she fancied up. She saved it and blew a strand of her white hair out of her eyes as she waited for it to upload. Finishing its upload, she created a YouTube account and began to upload the video on there.

"Matt…We shouldn't be doing this!" Mello groaned. "With Aisu…around." He rolled off of Matt and began to straighten his and Matt's clothes out.

"Aisu?" Mello called.

Aisu's fingers drummed against the wood of the desk. _'Half way there….' _ She thought. _'So far, I haven't been caught! Things are going well.' _

"Aisu?" she heard Mello call. Aisu froze. Her gaze turned towards the computer which wasn't uploading the video fast enough.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm busy at the moment. I'll come out in a second!" _'Please don't come in here! Please don't come in here. God, I've suffered enough, if you really love me, don't make them come in here!' _

The video was almost finished loading when Matt found her.

"She's in the computer room love! Whatcha doing kid?"

"Uhh….uploading a music video…that I worked on while you were sleeping." Aisu lied.

"Cool, can I watch it?"

"NO! Uhh…I mean sure…" _'This is not good! Dammit, if they find out, I'm busted!' _Matt ran his fingers through her hair and began to play with the ends of it. Mello walked in and peered at the computer screen. When he read the description, his mouth fell to the floor and his eyes widened.

"Matt…She caught us making out!"

"So?"

"It's going on YouTube you fucking retard! Don't just stand there! Cancel it! STOP IT FROM UPLOADING!" Mello shrieked. Matt stopped playing with Aisu's hair and lunged for the mouse.

_Click!_

The video finished uploading and Aisu's hand rested on the mouse, stopping Matt. If he tried to touch the mouse, her finger would press save. She smiled at them.

"Aisu…." Matt said. "Don't you dare press save…" Aisu grinned at him. "Kid, you're pushing it…" Her finger began to lightly press down on the button. Mello began to sneak up behind her. Matt saw this and began stalling.

"You press that button, and you won't get any candy and we won't finish redecorating your room." Aisu twitched. Mello pounced. He accidently pushed her hand down and her finger pressed save. A set of green eyes and blue eyes stared at the screen in horror.

"Well. I still get candy and you have to redecorate my room. I didn't press save, Mum did." Aisu grinned. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a video to manage." Aisu shooed her shocked parents out of the room and shut the door.

Matt was staring at Mello and Mello was staring at the door.

"Did that really just happen?" Mello asked. Matt could only nod. "Oh fuck…"

"I agree…"

Meanwhile, Aisu was laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes. She stopped laughing when she realized that Mum was probably gonna make her eat an entire plate of food.

"Guess it's worth it for the prank. They'll thank me when we become rich and famous." She whispered.

* * *

**NoirFoxy: -is still talking to herself-**

**Aisu: My parents are insane!!**

**NoirFoxy: -notices- OMJ! -huggles Aisu- Your pranks are amazing!**

**Aisu: I know, they just rock!**

**Mello: Maybe for you they do. Besides, you're the one writing them NF.**

**NoirFoxy: I know, don't I just rock?**

**Matt: -rolls eyes-**

**NoirFoxy: I might add Near in the story. -begins to plot-**

**Mello: -twitches-**

**Okay people! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter lol ^^ I had fun writing it.**

**P.S. Omj = Oh My Jashin. **

**

* * *

  
**


	5. Aisu Makes A Friend

**NoirFoxy: Yay, here's another chapter for all you fans! I had fun writing this, and I hope you have fun reading this ^^.**

**

* * *

**I guess you can say that five million views are bloody amazing. Aisu completely disagrees.

"Only five million?! What is this?" Aisu cried. Aisu's video of her parents making out has been on YouTube for two days. Mello and Matt stared at the screen.

"I risked my neck for nothing! Nothing!"

"Are you kidding me? Five million in two days! Were famous!" Matt exclaimed. Mello was too busy staring at the screen to comprehend what the other two were saying.

"Can I video tape you again?" Aisu asked eagerly.

"No!" Mello snapped. Guess that got his attention. "I shouldn't have let you post this the first time!"

"Well, I'm just waiting for the money to come in and then you'll be thankful that I posted it the first time."

"We get money!?"

"No, I just said that because I don't want Mum to keep looking at me like he's gonna kill me." Matt sweat dropped and Mello continued to glare at Aisu. Aisu felt like a bug; a bug about to be stepped on by the angry human who believed that she invaded its house. She shrunk away from Mello's harsh gaze and looked down.

"Hey Mels, calm down. We're famous and popular on YouTube." Matt said. He leaned over and hugged his blonde. Mello seemed to melt in Matt's arms. He let out a content sigh.

"I'll talk to you later Aisu. Don't think you're gonna get away with this!" Mello called as Aisu tried to sneak out of the room. "And don't think about going for the video camera, I hid it so we don't have a repeat of two days ago."

"Well, that's no fun." Aisu mumbled. Opening the door, Aisu sat down on the porch rail and swung her feet. Despite the cold weather, Aisu went out in summer clothes. Her clothes consisted of blue jeans and a black tank top. Mommy Mello had braided her hair earlier because Aisu had said that she liked curly hair. So into the shower our brave girl went and out she came to have her hair pulled at.

Her small, pale feet continuously hit the frozen wood of the porch and Aisu stared at the tree in the front of their yard. It was dead, like one would expect all trees to be in the winter. Well, expect evergreen trees, but who cares about them? Aisu certainly didn't.

"Hey! How are you out here in summer clothes?" someone asked. Aisu's eyes were drawn towards a splash of colour, bright green snow pants and a bright red coat. What looked like a Santa hat was perched upon the colourful blob's head.

"Simply because it is not cold." Aisu said breathily.

"Are you serious? It's like, below five degrees and you're saying it's not cold? What kind of parents do you have?"

"I do believe that's none of your business."

"You new round' here?"

"I believe I am." Aisu smiled.

"I'm Jake."

"Aisu. I'm pleased to meet you Jake."

"Cool name! What's your name mean?" Jake asked.

"It means 'ice' in Japanese. Both my parents speak Japanese fluently and are trying to teach me. They speak in English around me though."

"Wow! Your parents sound so cool!"

"Define cool." Aisu mumbled.

"Huh? What do you mean define cool?" Jake inquired.

"I do not wish to be bullied or ran from if I told you. You, because I do not know you, might just do that, so until I trust you, I won't tell you." Aisu said.

"Well, how bout I tell you something and you tell me something?"

"Like a trade-off?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright then Jake, tell me something." Aisu leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees. She smiled warmly and crossed her ankles.

"My big sister is a lesbian." Jake muttered. Aisu's eyes widened. "Now you're gonna run from me, like everyone does."

"Why would I do that?"

"Cause my sister is a les. My parents disowned her and she's living with her girlfriend in Japan."

"Jake, I don't care if your sister is a lesbian. My parents are gay." Aisu said. Jake stared at her and Aisu made the discovery that Jake had blue-gray eyes, much different from her own. "Jake, would you like to come over?"

"Could I really?" Aisu nodded. "Sure! You know, I never been to someone's house before! In fact, you're my first friend!"

"As you are mine. I might warn you, my mother is a bit temperamental and my father is lazy. There are lots of wires on the floor, so watch your step. You can be tripped easily in this house." Aisu warned. Jake nodded eagerly and walked up the front steps. Grabbing his hand, Aisu opened the door and led him inside to where she was attacked by Mello. Matt was leaning casually against the door frame.

"Why are you not wearing a coat?" he shrieked.

"Mum-"

"Don't 'mum' me! You went out without a coat and its fucking freezing!" Mello pulled his white-haired child in a bone-crushing hug and shook her gently.

"Darling, ever heard of something called frostbite?" Matt asked.

"Dad, mum, please, I'm fine!" Aisu choked out. "Mum, I need air!" Mello quickly let go. Jake stood to the side awkwardly. Matt was eyeing the colourful blob. Mello noticed the colourful blob of a boy and began to eye him as well. Lesson is: Don't wear bright colours upon entering a home filled with chain-smoking red-head's and leather wearing blondes.

"Aisu, who's this?" Matt asked.

"Oh!" Aisu gasped. "This is Jake; he lives across the street and is my new friend!" Aisu flashed her parents a blindingly bright smile. Both of her parents mentally thanked God that such blinding smiles only blinded people in T.V. shows. Matt reached out and shook Jake's hand (which Jake returned shyly), but Mello began to glare at him.

"How old are you Jake?" Mello asked. Aisu did a face-plant.

"Uh, I'm fourteen." Mello opened his mouth to speak when Aisu interrupted him.

"Mum, please. We're just friends." Aisu said. "C'mon Jake, get your winter stuff off and we can go play Dad's Wii!"

Jake hurriedly complied and followed Aisu into the living room. His jaw dropped in amazement.

"Holy! How many systems do you have?" he asked.

"Dunno. Daddy, how many systems do you have?" Matt didn't answer. "Guess Daddy doesn't know either. Anyways, have you ever played a Wii before?"

"Yeah, once. It was some Naruto fighting game." Jake said.

"Hmmm, I think we have a Naruto fighting game. We have so many games that I lost count when Daddy showed me the PS."

"Are they all yours?"

"Naw, they belong to my dad. Oh, here's a warning, if you see chocolate lying around, don't eat it. Mum'll go crazy on you." Aisu smiled. "Daddy, can you help me for a second?"

"What's up kid?" Matt asked.

"How do you set a Wii up?" Matt stared at her.

"When Jake goes home, I'm giving you a lesson on how to set all these systems up." Matt said and then proceeded to connect the Wii controllers while Aisu and Jake rummaged through all the video games. Upon finding the game, Aisu set it carefully in the Wii system.

"Uh…How do you use this?" She asked, pointing at the Wii controller. Matt attempted to show her many times, but failed. So Aisu, ended up sitting on the couch watching her father teach her new friend how to play the game. Mello joined them quietly and pulled Aisu onto his lap.

"So you're unable to play videogames as well?" Mello asked.

"Couldn't figure out how to use the controller." Aisu giggled.

"Finally someone who feels my pain." Mello smiled.

"Well, its fun watching Daddy and Jake play. They are both so serious about it."

Mello began to tug at her hair and ran his fingers through it once he got the elastic off. Aisu sat quietly through the torture of having her hair pulled at and re-braided. After finishing his braid, Mello broke off a piece of chocolate from a chocolate bar that he conjured up out of no where and handed it to the girl sitting in his lap. She took it and began to nibble on the side. Jake beat Matt (though both 'mother' and daughter knew he let him).

"Hey Jake, you wanna stay for dinner?" Aisu asked.

"Naw, I'd like to, but Mum's probably spazzing out because I randomly disappeared. Thanks though." Jake smiled. "Hey, are you going to school?"

"I certainly hope not. School sounds too easy and like a waste of time." Aisu said. Jake laughed and left the porch, waving. Aisu waved back.

"You know Mello, if we send her to school, we'll have quiet time." Matt said slyly. Aisu stopped waving abruptly upon hearing this.

"You know what Matt, I totally agree with you."

"Let's send her to the same school that Jake goes to. I think he's a nice boy."

"Matt, you're pushing it."

* * *

**Aisu: I don't wanna go to school!**

**NoirFoxy: I don't wanna write about you going to school! -clings-**

**Mello & Matt: -stares-  
**

**Yay! Chapter five is out! Hope you all enjoy this!**

**To help Aisu's petition against her going to school happen, review!**

**

* * *

  
**


	6. Pranking Mello

**NoirFoxy: I don't own ANYTHING, but Aisu ^^; -sobs hysterically-**

**

* * *

**School. Such a wondrous thing. All parents love it and lots of children hate it. Aisu happened to hate it.

"No."

"Please Aisu?" Matt asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because school sounds stupid. I don't want to go to school, so I'm not going to school." Matt sighed and rubbed his head. He was a genius and he needed to beat his suspected genius daughter in her own game.

"Okay then, let's make a bet. Who ever can annoy Mello the most throughout one week, wins. So if I annoy Mello the most, you go to school. If you annoy Mello the most, you don't go to school. But here is the catch, Mello shouldn't be able to tell who pranked him. For example, if I pulled a prank on Mello and he accused you, you loose automatically. Deal?" Aisu pondered the question quietly.

"Deal." she said.

"Well then, we now part ways young one. Let the war begin!" Matt bowed dramatically and proudly marched out of the room. Aisu rolled her eyes, turned heels and walked into the computer room. She decided that she was going to be the smart one and research pranks. Her small, evil, genius mind was beginning to run out of pranks (Le Gasp!)

* * *

Mello wasn't wearing his slippers. Matt thought this was a dream come true. He had bought super glue recently because Aisu had found her way into the dart set that Near had given them. Silently and deadly Matt attacked the slippers. He opened the super glue cap and poured the glue into the slippers.

"Mello! Are you wearing your slippers?" Matt screamed.

"No, why?"

"The heater is broken! I'm trying to fix it." Matt heard the sound of footsteps as Mello left the dining room.

"How did the heater break?" Mello asked.

"Dunno, but remember when the heater just randomly went on strike at Wammy's House?" Mello chuckled.

"Yeah." Matt bit in a large grin when Mello slipped his feet into his slippers. The one thing that Matt loved about super glue was how fast it dried. Mello turned around and lazily wrapped his arms around the redhead's shoulders.

"I trust that you'll fix the heater quickly?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I promise. But you know, we can always forget the heater?"

"As tempting as that sounds, we have to worry about Aisu. She might end up sleeping in our bed if you don't fix the heater." Mello placed a quick kiss on Matt's lips and tried to pull away. Matt's hands came to the back of Mello's head and his fingers tangled themselves in his blonde hair. Tongues clashed together passionately and Mello's arms tightened around Matt's neck.

* * *

Aisu grinned triumphantly. Matt had just made the biggest mistake of his life the second that he lied about the heater was broken. The white-haired girl saw what Matt did and decided to work off of it. Amazing what a simple trip to the washroom can do when you're having a prank war.

"You have no idea what you just did for me Daddy." she whispered. _'A metal bat would work perfectly when it comes to breaking a heater, but then the heater would really be broken. I'll just simply shut the power off.'_ Aisu made her way to the laundry room and disconnected the heater. She did this in every room except for her bedroom. She smiled to herself and sat down on the side of her bed and began to read a book that she had been working on.

* * *

Matt had Mello up against the wall, half naked when he realized that he wouldn't be able to get Mello's pants off due to the fact that he glued his blonde's slippers to his feet. He groaned and pulled away.

"What Matt?" Mello asked and attempted to bring Matt's mouth back to his.

"Nothing. I just think that maybe we should wait until Aisu is sleeping...." Matt said hesitantly.

"You're the one who started this and if you're unable to finish it, don't start it!" Mello said angrily as he put his shirt back on. He stormed out of the room, cursing at Matt.

* * *

The heat slowly faded, leaving a slowly cooling house. Aisu, having prepared for this, already had layers on when she was called down for dinner.

"Why're you wearing layers Aisu?" Mello asked.

"I overheard Daddy say that the heater was broken, so I decided to stay warm!" she said. Aisu smiled cheekily when Matt's eyes widened.

"Haven't you fixed it yet Matt?" Mello asked coolly. He was still mad about earlier. Matt gulped.

"Uh....Haven't got around to it yet?"

"Hurry up and get to it, or you don't get dinner."

"Y-yes Mello! Aisu, care to help me?"

"No thank-"

"Aisu."

"I mean, sure Daddy!" Aisu practically ran out of the room with Matt following. Even though she had only been living with Mello and Matt for a few weeks, she learned quickly that when Mello was mad, you follow his orders.

"What did you do?" Matt hissed.

"Mommy told me not to lie!" Aisu sung. "When Daddy said that the heater was broken-" her voice flew up a few octaves. "He was lying! So I went and made sure Daddy didn't lie!"

"Aisu. I swear, you're more trouble than you're worth!"

"Daddy, this is war. You practically begged me to be trouble when you challenged me this morning. I promise you, that I'm not going to school."

"Yeah but-"

"I'm gonna go in and eat. Have fun figuring out how to fix the heaters." Aisu left Matt alone. Matt left to go to the laundry room.

"How the fucking hell am I gonna fix the heaters? I do believe that computers are my thing, not heaters. I didn't learn anything about fixing heaters in Wammy's House. If I knew that I would need it as a life skill, I would have begged Roger to create a course." Matt grumbled as he bent down and attempted to fix the heaters.

* * *

Aisu grinned to herself as Mello sat down at the table.

"Aisu, I think that were going to send you to school." Aisu stopped grinning.

"Why?"

"At least until we get your I.Q tested. I have a feeling that your mind might be above average. If that is the case, I might be able to get you to into the same school that I attended to when I was your age."

"No!"

"Aisu, what do you have against school?"

"I'd rather not talk about my past." Mello frowned.

"Sometimes talking is the best thing."

"Maybe I'll talk when you're not gripping the side of the table so tightly that your knuckles are white." Aisu stood up and walked over to Mello. "Promise you won't kill me if I want to tell you something?"

"Why would I kill-"

"Try taking your slippers off." Mello gave the white-haired child a bewildered look, and tried to take his slippers off.

"What the fuck?!" he hissed when he found that his slippers were unable to come off.

"Didn't you find it odd that Daddy asked you if you were wearing your slippers?"

"That's why he stopped!" Mello stood up angrily and left the room, fully intending to give Matt hell for the prank that he pulled on him. Aisu stared quizzically after him. Realization dawned on her and she stuck her tongue out and pretended to gag.

"I honestly didn't need to know that! But then again....All I need to do is find the video camera and I'm back on YouTube." Aisu grinned again as a plan began to formulate in her mind. All she needed was that video camera......

* * *

**Okay! I'm so sorry for the really bad ending ; ; I just couldn't get this chapter right. I kept on re-writing it over and over and it never came out the way that I intended it to. So, I know that this isn't my best chapter, but I tried. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm working on it and I'm doing my best to try and get these chapters out quickly so I don't disappoint you all. I'm going to make time for this and I'll hopefully get one chapter a week out. If you're all lucky, you'll get two or three. -bows- Thank you for reading!

* * *

  
**


	7. Snow Can Make Pretty Shapes

**NoirFoxy: Nyu! I don't own Death Note, but I own Aisu and ALL THAT HAPPENS TO HER!!! -coughs-**

**

* * *

**Aisu growled quietly as she distastefully looked at her skirt.

"Are you serious?" she asked. Matt snickered and Mello reached over and pulled at her shirt. Aisu's white hair was pulled up into a high pony-tail with her bangs falling around her eyes. Her school uniform consisted of a red skirt and a white shirt with a black tie. "I refuse to leave this house in this skirt! It's too short!"

Mello opened his mouth to reply but the doorbell rang. Aisu was gone in a flash. When the temperamental blonde and the slacker red-head arrived at the door, they found their daughter attached to Jake's arm.

"Mummy." she whimpered. "Do I really have go to school? They'll be boys there!" Mello's hand twitched. He didn't like the way that Aisu was holding Jake's arm between her almost none existent breasts. "Boys mean that I might start dating!"

"You won't be dating anyone." Mello said darkly. He glared at Jake and the boy looked away, submissively.

"I won't if I don't go to school!"

"Aisu, Jake came here to pick you up to take you to school, please don't make a scene." Matt smiled. Aisu glared at him and Matt stuck his tongue out playfully.

"10 bucks that Mum's gonna tell you not to show that unless you're gonna put it to good use when we leave Daddy." Mello lit up like a cherry, Jake coughed and Matt growled.

"You're on."

"Cool. Now anyways, when I die, because we all know that school is going to kill me, I want to have some of Mum's chocolate buried with me and I want your most precious video game as well Daddy." Aisu said. Matt rolled his eyes and pointed to the door.

"Out!"

"I'll forever love you! Don't forget me!" Aisu shouted dramatically as Jake gently pulled her outside. Mello shut the door and leaned on it. His piercing blue irises caught Matt's soft emerald ones.

"Matt."

"Yeah babe?" Matt walked over to his blonde and wrapped his arms around Mello's leather clad waist.

"Because I'm still mad at you for the prank that you pulled earlier, I just wanna tell you one thing. Don't ever show me your tongue again unless you're gonna put it to good use."

* * *

Jake's legs were peddling quickly as Aisu giggled. She was sitting on the handlebars of his bike. Her hands were firmly glued to the sides and her feet were spread out over the wheel. Despite the cold air and the icy sidewalks, Jake was peddling the bike quickly. He seemed to know where every patch of ice was and avoided it. His breath came out in wispy pockets of white. Aisu's neatly done up hair quickly came out of its ponytail and she laughed as the wind whipped the undone hair around. Aisu was having fun on this cold winter day, and it was only the beginning.

Her footsteps were slow and cautious as she entered the classroom with her head down. Jake had pulled her aside when they arrived at school and tried to put her hair back in its ponytail. He had failed miserably but the two of them had a good laugh. In the end, Aisu just let her hair stay down, allowing the white locks to fall gently over her shoulders and past her waist. Her bangs covered her honey coloured eyes slightly and she was constantly blowing them out of her eyes.

The classroom's atmosphere screamed hostility. All eyes landed on Aisu and she shuffled her feet nervously.

"Everyone, this is Aisu. She has just transferred here from...Where did you say you were from darling?"

"I didn't say where I was from ma'am." Aisu said quietly. The teacher looked disapprovingly at her.

"Anyways, please welcome her and show her around. Aisu dear, please sit next to Hiroko." the teacher, who was called Mrs. Greenwood said. She pointed Hiroko out and Aisu shyly made her way in between the desks to where Hiroko was sitting. Hiroko smiled brightly at her but Aisu looked down. Mrs. Greenwood began her lesson and Hiroko leaned over.

"Hey, I'll be your guide for the day if that's cool with you!" she whispered excitedly. Aisu tensed. Hiroko....That was her mother's name.

"Thank you. I appreciate that very much Hiroko." Hiroko beamed. Her smile showed off her pearly white teeth and her black hair bounced as she tilted her head to the side. It had begun snowing and Mrs. Greenwood was droning on about something unimportant. Aisu stared off into the window, watching the snow fall gently. She watched as images began to form in her mind. Her mother's image slowly created itself in her mind. She was faceless, but her hair was white. White....Just like the snow. Like Aisu's hair. Hiroko.....Her class mate had her mother's name. Her class mate had her beloved mother's name. Why was she calling her mother beloved? She abandoned her. She left her to die with her father, but somehow Aisu still felt attached.

_Lean arms picked up a small child and a crystal voice spoke. The small child in the woman's arms giggled and pulled at the white hair that fell off small shoulders._

"_Elizabeth, you're so precious. You're my little angel!"_

She was her angel. She was her mother's little angel. But then why did sh_e_ abandon her?

"Aisu!" a hand was being waved in Aisu's face. Aisu blinked and shook her head slightly as she pulled herself out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Class is over!" Hiroko smiled. "Come on, we gotta go to science!"

"Alright..."

The first half of day went by without anything interesting happening. Teachers went on and on and Aisu tuned everything out. Hiroko sat with her and didn't complain when she didn't respond to anything that she said. Jake sat with Aisu and Hiroko for lunch. The three of them were quiet throughout lunch. Aisu just stared at her food while Jake wolfed his down and Hiroko ate hers slowly.

"Hey Aisu, why're you so quiet?" Hiroko asked as they made their way to language.

"I just am. Is it important to talk all the time?"

"No."

"I mean, we listen to the teachers go on and on. It's as if they honestly expect us to listen to them while they tell us stuff that is so boring, it makes me want to jump of a cliff." Aisu said dryly. Hiroko snorted as she laughed. "May I ask what is so funny?"

"You! Oh God! I didn't expect that coming from the new kid! Especially if you're as quiet as you are!" Hiroko bent down and leaned heavily on the lockers.

"How do you not find school boring?" Aisu asked. She pressed herself against the lockers and slid down to the ground, putting her hands between her legs to keep her skirt down.

"I just don't. It's like coming here and learning something new everyday."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Maybe if you paid attention you would realize that."

"I think I might pay attention in language. What do we have after language Hiroko?"

"Math then music!" Hiroko squealed. "I just love music!" Music...Aisu's mother loved music.

"Let's go Hiroko or we'll be late for language." Aisu said quietly. She stood up and shyly offered her hand to the girl sitting on the floor. Hiroko took it and smiled brightly. She kept her hold on Aisu's hand as they walked down the hall. The black-haired girl talked and giggled, while the white-haired one smiled a small smile.

"You're late!" the language teacher screeched as they entered the classroom.

"Sorry Mr. Greenwood! Please forgive us! It won't happen again, I promise!" Hiroko bowed, which caused Aisu to bow because Hiroko still hadn't let go of her hand.

"Don't make a habit of it Hiroko! You're my best student and I don't want to have to give you a detention."

"Yes Mr. Greenwood."

"You must be Aisu. Welcome to language hun. By the way that Hiroko dragged you in, I'm guess that she's your guide?"

"Yes Mr. Greenwood." Aisu said.

"Perfect! You'll sit with her. Jaylen, go sit beside Dasha. I want Aisu sitting beside Hiroko."

"Yes Mr. Greenwood." Jaylen said. She got up slowly and sat beside Dasha. Dasha smiled at her and Jaylen wrinkled her nose in disgust.

As Mr. Greenwood was teaching, Aisu leaned over and poked Hiroko.

"Is Mr. Greenwood Mrs. Greenwood's husband?" she whispered.

"Yeah. They're both sooooo strict! They never let us have any fun. It's all work, work and more work. So boring. If I were you, I'd pay attention in their classes, they'll eat you alive if you don't!" Aisu's eyes began to glaze over as she tuned the teacher out. A bright whiz of white flashed by her head jerked the daydreamer out of her dreams.

"Aisu! Pay attention!" Mr. Greenwood screamed.

"Sorry sir. I have this bad habit of daydreaming when....never mind sir. It won't happen again."

"What were you going to say Aisu?"

"Nothing sir, I almost forgot my place. I do not wish to anger you further, so may we please forget what I was about to say?"

"No. I want to know what you were going to say."

"Please sir…"

"Aisu, tell me and I won't send you to the office."

"Fine sir. I was going to say I have a habit of day dreaming when people bore me. I am not saying that you are boring, I just find this lesson boring."

"Why is that Aisu?"

"I learned all this years ago. Review is boring."

"How old were you when you leaned this?"

"I don't remember. I'm sorry sir."

"Alright, try to pay attention next time Aisu or I won't hesitate to send you to the office."

"Yes sir."

Despite her promise to try to pay attention, Aisu daydreamed again. Language and math flew by and before Aisu knew it, she was sitting in her music class, listening to Hiroko sing. Her voice was beautiful. Everyone was silent as Hiroko sung. When she finished, the teacher praised her warmly.

"Aisu, would you like to go next?" the teacher softly asked.

"No thank you. I have no musical talent ma'am."

"Next time then dear."

"Yes ma'am."

Music class moved on slowly. Aisu's fingers drummed on the side of her chair as she hummed quietly. School was boring and Aisu couldn't wait to get out.

* * *

**Sorry! I know the ending sucked but I couldn't think of any way to end it! I just couldn't end this chapter right and I feel bad. Not only did I not get my weekly post up, but I let you all down! -sniffle- Can you ever forgive me? Pwease? With a Mello and Matty-kins on the top?**

**Anyways, Aisu went to school ^-^ Yay ^-^ I couldn't think of how to write this chapter....So I just typed whatever came to the top of mah head! Hope yall enjoyed. ^-^ **


	8. Telephone Calls

**NoirFoxy: OH I feel so bad! I haven't updated in such a long time! I am so so soooooo sorry! Please forgive me! Anyways, I don't own Death Note, but I own the plot and Aisu and any other character that you didn't see in Death Note.  
**

**

* * *

**Aisu had been going to school for two weeks now and already her teachers had requested parent-teacher meetings. Mello knew that this was either going to be good news or bad news. He sighed and rubbed his temple tiredly. The child was more work than he expected. His chocolate stash was constantly being moved and rehidden, but was always found. He actually had to lock the video camera away (aka putting it in a place that the little devil couldn't get to. Mello was glad that Aisu was short). He set a bed time for Aisu, but she was always staying up later. She never did her homework and Mello suspected that she wasn't paying attention in class, which is why he was being called in.

"Hey Mummy?" Aisu said.

"Yeah Aisu?"

"Are you feeling okay? You look kinda tired…"

"I'm fine. Did you know that ALL of your teachers have requested a parent-teacher meeting from me?" Mello asked.

"Oh, they did? How annoying…It's probably because I don't pay attention. Do they honestly expect me to pay attention?"

"Yes they do."

"Hiroko said the same thing." Aisu whispered. "Why though? If I already know what they are teaching, there is no reason to pay attention. Besides, it's so boring."

"Hmmm, maybe it's too easy for you?"

"Yeah it is. I learned all this stuff years ago."

"Oh?"

"I taught myself how to read." Aisu said blankly. Mello blinked once. Then he blinked again. Taught herself how to read? Mello was beginning to think that he should talk to him.

"I don't think I'll be going to the parent-teacher interviews." Mello muttered.

"Why?" Aisu inquired.

"I need to talk to someone who will hopefully make your life better."

"How so?"

"He'll teach you many things that Matt and I cannot teach you. He'll make learning much more interesting. The only problem is getting him to agree."

"Is he a rather difficult person, Mummy?" Aisu asked. She pulled up and chair and pushed herself in it, attempting to look grown-up. It was an impossible feat for someone as childish looking as she was.

"Depends on how you define difficult. He is silent, stoic and is less likely to give you a reaction to your taunts and teases than a victim of bullying." Mello smiled.

"He doesn't sound like fun." Aisu frowned.

"That's because he isn't. He is probably the most boring person I have ever met, but he is a genius and I hate him. I hate everything about him, and I'm sure you'll see why when you meet him, if you meet him."

"If Mummy doesn't like him, then I don't like him either!" Aisu said childishly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but don't be like that. Just because I don't like him, doesn't mean you won't. Now shoo, I wanna talk to him alone."

"Yes Mummy." Aisu left her chair, walked over to the door and leaned on doorframe. "Do you mind if I invite Jake over?"

Mello twitched.

"Go ahead Aisu."

"Thank you Mummy." Aisu giggled. When she left the room, Mello banged his head against that table.

"I can't believe that I just defended that bastard. I think Aisu is really messing with my head. It's either that, or the being sexually deprived is finally getting to me." Mello said to himself. Mello picked up his cell phone that was attached to his belt and dialled in his rival's number. He stared at it, before harshly pressing call. It only took two rings before that stupid synthetic voice answered.

"Yes Mello?"

"I need a favour." Mello muttered sourly.

"Speak up Mello, I cannot hear you."

"I said I needed a favour you fucktard!"

"Much better, now, what is it that you need?"

"I recently came upon an orphan living on the streets. Matt and I are raising her and she's not paying attention in class-"

"Are you asking me to teach her?" Near asked sharply, interrupting Mello.

"Yes."

"Mello, you and I both know that the type of teaching that we had was strictly used for the purpose to shape us into the next L."

"I know." Mello said softly.

"Do you honestly want her to go through what we went through as children Mello? Do you want her to be beat down and not helped up? Though we were in an orphanage with children and adults surrounding us, we all had glass walls separating us from each other. We were alone." Near said.

"I know."

"You do realise that if I end up teaching her, she is going to go through the same treatment that we went through?"

"Yes."

"You're being awfully submissive Mello, is something bothering you?"

"Nothing that should concern you Near."

"Very well Mello. I think I'll take the girl. Has her I.Q. been tested?" Near asked.

"She taught herself how to read." Mello said.

"That is all I need, thank you Mello. I will take her and I shall teach her. Hopefully she will be useful on some of the cases that I will be receiving."

"She's not a tool! You might have used me as a tool to bring down Yagami Light, bur if you use her as one, I'll kill you! I will point my gun at you, and not hesitate to pull the trigger."

"I understand Mello. Good day." Mello hung up without saying goodbye.

* * *

**I really haven't updated in such a long time. I've been sooooo lazy! I've been watching anime and listening to Marilyn Manson and not writing. So sorry, please forgive me. The next chapter was going to be a cute thing for Father's Day, but I don't feel like Aisu has been with Mello and Matt long enough to write that chapter. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. ^-^

* * *

**


	9. Trust

**NoirFoxy: Hola ^^ Here is the 9th installment of this story. I got a review asking for more Hiroko, so I humbly present: Hiroko!**

**Hiroko: Yay?**

**NoirFoxy: You could at least be grateful... -grumble- ANYWAYS!! I don't own Death Note, but I own all the OCs in this story ^^**

**

* * *

**It was a little past twelve when Aisu spoke.

"Hey Hiroko." Aisu said quietly. Hiroko rolled over and propped herself onto her elbows.

"Yeah?"

"How'd you get your name?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, why is your name Hiroko? We live in England and you're the only one besides me that has a Japanese name that I know of." Aisu clarified.

"Oh! My mum is Japanese and my father is English. I was born in Japan so my mum named me. I think Daddy said something about if I was born here, he'd name me."

"That's cool. Is your mum a nice person?"

"Yeah." Hiroko whispered. "I haven't seen her since I was real young, so I don't really remember her."

"Oh. I'm sorry Hiroko." Aisu said. She understood perfectly. The girls were silent for a moment. Aisu pulled her pillow closer to her and nuzzled her face into it.

"What about you Aisu? How'd you get your name?" Aisu froze. Her fingers traced light circles on her pillow as she debated with herself if she should tell Hiroko or not. She decided she should, because Hiroko slightly opened up to her.

"My real name is Elizabeth, but I get people to call me Aisu because I prefer it." It wasn't a lie but it also wasn't the full truth.

"Why would you prefer a name that means 'ice'?" Hiroko asked.

"I love winter, and I love the ice that comes with it."

"Ah. Mind if I ask one more question?"

"Go ahead."

"When am I gonna meet your parents? I haven't met them in the two weeks that I've known you."

"That depends on you. Are you homophobic?"

"Homophobic?"

"Are you against people that are gay?" Hiroko averted her eyes and slowly moved her head up and down. "Then you're not going to meet them any time soon."

Aisu shut her eyes and pretended to sleep when Hiroko quietly sung herself to sleep.

* * *

"Say what?" Matt screamed.

"I called Near and asked him to teach Aisu." Mello sourly said.

"Why the fuck would you do that?! Honestly Mello, are we not good enough to teach our own kid?"

"She's not ours legally Matt."

"Huh?"

"We didn't sign adoption papers. It's a bonus sending her to Near's. We go and get the papers, she has a mentor and we get free time. I'm also visiting her every second day to make sure that Near isn't using her like he used us."

"Is there something wrong with the school that she's in at the moment?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. She's not paying attention at all. All of her teachers called me in to talk about her behaviour."

"And when was I going to be told about this?"

"Matt, what's gotten into you? You've been so grouchy lately." Matt looked down at the ground before replying quietly.

"I'm just tired. Sorry Mels"

"Bullshit. You sleep like a log every night. What's really wrong?"

"Just drop it Mello."

"Matt-"

"It's nothing. Please stop." Matt stood up and left the room. Mello watched him go with a frown on his face. A package of cigarettes caught the blonde's attention; an untouched, unopened package of cigarettes.

"He's giving up smoking?" Mello understood now. "Matt!"

Matt turned around and found Mello in his arms, hungrily attacking his lips. He pulled away after a minute and stared at his blonde.

"I take it you found the package of cigs?" Matt asked dryly.

"Yeah, I found them. Thank you." Mello muttered before wrapping his arms around Matt's neck.

"Anything for you babe." Matt smiled. "Next time, trust me when I say it was nothing."

"How is you giving up smoking nothing?"

"It just is."

Mello sighed.

"You know Matt; sometimes I just don't understand you."

"Good. If you understand me perfectly, I wouldn't be able to lie to you when I say I don't watch porn."

"I know you watch porn Matt. I walked in on you that one time, remember?"

"I'm afraid that I have the memory of a dodo bird. A rather smart dodo bird if I may say. But let me-"

"Matt, you do know that dodo birds are extinct." Mello said.

"Yes, but they were supposed to be incredibly stupid."

"Matt, that sentence made no sense."

"So?"

"Don't say something if it doesn't make sense."

"ANYWAYS as I was saying, I'm afraid that I have the memory of a dodo bird. A rather smart dodo bird if I may say. But let me tell you that I have been tipping Aisu off as to where you hide your chocolate."

Mello blinked as Matt's words ran through his mind.

"_Tipping Aisu off as to where you hide your chocolate. Where you hide your chocolate. Hide chocolate…..Tipping…."_

"Matt, run."

* * *

**Okay, here's some news. I have the 10th chapter all typed out, but I'm not giving it to you until Sunday ^^ I'm just bein mean cause I'm moving and I'll be busy until then. Hope you all enjoyed this story. Please feel free to give me ideas on how to torture Near ^^ is running out of ideas slowly...**

**

* * *

  
**


	10. Aisu Goes Through Puberty?

**NoirFoxy: Haha, I know you all probably want to kill me for holding this chapter hostage for a week, but if you killed me, then the story would end! =O Neways, I don't own Death Note but I own Aisu and how OOC I tried not to make Near in this story (I failed....He went OOC)**

**

* * *

**Aisu stared at Near and Near stared at Aisu. Aisu stuck her tongue out t the albino and Near simply looked at her, unfazed.

"Do something already!" Aisu screamed in exasperation. Mello and Matt watched the interaction between the two with amused expressions.

"I will do something when you act your age, Aisu."

"Acting of one's age is overrated. Why, when you are a grandparent and pushing old age, do you act childish in front of your grandchild? They are the elderly, but they do not act their age." Aisu smartly said.

"It is expected of them. A young child would not understand their grandparent if they acted their age, so they grandparent becomes understandable when they act childishly." Near responded.

"I'm thirteen and you're telling me to act older. My age is that of a maturing child and I'm expected to act foolishly and childishly. Do not tell me how to act, when you yourself are in your early twenties and acting as though you are older and more mature. At this time, normal people your age should be partying and looking for a spouse, but you are not. So, until you act your age, do not tell me to act mine. Oh, and you did do something. You responded to me when I told you to." Aisu grinned.

"That good enough for you Near?" Mello asked smugly, seeing the subtle look of shock pass over his rivals face.

"Yes."

"Near? What a weird name. Do you know that there are not NEARly enough puns for your name?" Aisu cheekily asked.

"I don't seem to like you, Aisu."

"Feeling returned Sheep Boy. Be grateful that the almighty me has given the lowly you a nickname!" (Was having a Black Star moment from Soul Eater .) Aisu laughed. The girl's parent's sweat dropped and Near blankly stared at her.

"Is she-"

"No. I think Matt gave her sugar for breakfast just because he knew you were coming." Mello said, shooting a sideways glance at his red-headed lover. Matt whistled innocently.

"Alright then. Aisu, I would like to introduce you to Hal Lidner. She will be your female mentor during your stay with-"

"Who says I need a female mentor? I know my body perfectly!"

Bullshit.

It had been a rough week for the albino genius. He had been poked at, teased, annoyed and pranks had been flying through the air, solely aimed at him. It was as if the little she-devil inherited all of Mello's hatred and added her own to the fire, creating deeper disliking for him. The child that was called Aisu hadn't learned a thing, due to her disruptive behaviour. Near was rudely ripped out of his work when Aisu barged into the main room, screaming.

"What is it?" he asked, thoroughly annoyed, although his facial expression was still stoic.

"I'm dying!"

"How so?"

"I'm bleeding….Down there!" she screamed. "I'M DYING!!!! I WANNA SEE MUM AND DAD ONE LAST-"

"Go get Hal then. She'll tell you how to stop the bleeding."

"She's gone. Everyone is gone! It's just you and me Sheep Boy!" Aisu twirled around the room, arms wide to emphasize her point. Near paled…..err…turned paler than he already was. The girl stopped twirling abruptly and clutched her stomach.

"It hurts…" she moaned. "Help me Sheep Boy, I'm dying."

'_Must I really do this?'_ Near thought helplessly. An idea struck him.

"Here's a deal Aisu. I'll tell you how to fix your…..bleeding problem if you promise not to pull anymore pranks on me."

"Bah, you're no fun." Aisu mumbled. She crossed her small fingers behind her back and agreed to his terms.

"You're going through something called puberty..." Near explained everything he knew about going through puberty and what sex was.

Aisu stared wide-eyed at Near. She felt nauseous. At times like this, she would have rather had her mum explain all that to her. Hearing it from a boy who looked like HE hadn't reached puberty was just plain disturbing.

"So I'm not dying?" Aisu slowly asked.

"No, you're simply going through a normal stage of a female's cycle."

"So you're telling me, that now I'm able to have a baby, just because I have something called a _period_. Why is it called a period anyways?"

"It's called a period because it only lasts for a short time, once a month."

"If I have a period, does that mean my boobs will get bigger too?" Near coughed.

"I'd rather-"

"Answer the damn question! I NEED to know if my boobs are gonna get bigger! I need to know so I can plan ways to get a boyfriend behind Mum's back." Aisu said.

"Ask Hal when she gets back."

"Because she said she'd be back later tonight. I'm not waiting for her when I have you here to explain these things to me."

"Yes, but I am a grown male, and you are a young female, I believe it's highly unacceptable for me to tell you if your going to grow."

"Just do it!" Aisu growled. "You've done nothing but make my week a living hell and now, when I'm in pain, you refuse to answer my question of great importance! Besides, female has male in it, so should you really feel that uncomfortable?"

Near felt like smacking his palm against his face, but refrained from doing so, because it would be unlike him.

"I do not think Mello would enjoy hearing that you learned this from me."

"I didn't like learning this from you either." Aisu stared up at the ceiling for a moment. "You know what Near?" Aisu waited patiently for Near to say 'what', but was disappointed when she got no answer.

"You're supposed to say 'what' Sheep Boy." She growled.

"What?" Near said, humouring her.

"That's better. Anyhoo I think I took this prank too far, don't cha think? I scared myself good when you actually answered me. Holy, I was terrified." Aisu chuckled. "I guess all good pranks have their drawbacks, eh?"

Near felt like blowing up into little pieces right then and there, but refrained himself from doing so, because it was not like him.

* * *

**Yay! I totally ruined Near -dances- Go me! -coughs- ANYWAYS (I think I'm obsessed with that word.....) Hope you all enjoyed that chapter (NoirFoxy couldn't resist that kind of Near torture) -heart- Reviews make me happy and motivated (-gets shot- NoirFoxy didn't just say that....She sends you the powers to give into the review urges -gets shot again-)**

**Didn't she say something about not killing her or the story will end? NoirFoxy decides that nobody listens to her and that they only keep her alive for the story....Love?**

**NoirFoxy hearts you all! ~desu!  
**


	11. Do Not Make Hal Lidner Angry

**NoirFoxy: OMJ I POSTED!!! This is a filler chapter and the next chapter that I post, will be much more intense (hopefully). Anyways, I don't own anything except Aisu and the plot.**

**

* * *

**"Oh God, you're an EPIC FAIL!! You actually thought I didn't know about puberty? FAIL! No wait…I'm sorry, it's 'PHAIL' not 'fail'." Aisu howled. She fell to her knees as her small frame shook with laughter.

"Did you ever assume that I knew what you were doing the entire time?" Near asked, trying to take control of the situation.

"No." Aisu paused. "But I think you fell for it, otherwise I don't think you would bother to respond."

Before Near could answer, the doors burst open and Hal Lidner stormed her way over to Aisu, who squeaked and attempted to hide behind Near. The albino boy noticed that there was something unusual about his teammate today. She had much more makeup on than she usually did and she had a horribly drawn on black French moustache.

"It was all for fun! Don't kill me!" she wailed as she pushed Near towards the angry woman. Aisu threw herself under the desk and curled up into a ball, whimpering.

"Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't send you back to Mello and Matt!" she screamed. Near calmly shuffled out of the way, allowing Lidner to get to the child.

"It was just a joke!"

"You don't die people to chairs and waste ink and makeup!"

"Of course YOU don't!" Aisu snorted. "You're a grownup! Grownups are boring! They don't know what fun is! Except Near, even though he's not a real grownup, he's never known what fun is!"

"Alright! That's it! You are completely out of place and I've had it with you! Near! You're going to do what you promised to do and I am going to teach this brat some manners!" Hal screamed.

"Like hell you are! I can be polite when I want to be!"

"And when is that ever going to happen?"

"It'll never happen around you!"

"Well then…I think it's time to take Mello's advice into consideration."

"And what would that be?"

"He said, if she ever acts up, tie her to a chair." Hal ginned. Aisu's eyes widened and she scrambled out from under Near's desk and attempted to make a mad dash towards the open doors, into the land that she called freedom (the other areas of the headquarters).

"You'll never take me alive!" she screamed. Hal simply caught her by the scruff of her dress and grinned at her. Aisu gulped.

Two weeks had past painstakingly slow for the child in the care of Hal Lidner and Nate Rivers. Manners had been studied in her head daily and she was punished if they weren't displayed. Aisu had been solving small cases for Near, which gave the albino some free time off. He would watch her work and correct and help her when it was needed. Mello had kept true to his calls, and Aisu could be found blabbering happily away to her adopted "mother".

"Hey Mum, I think Near might let me join some of his cases soon. You know the ones with all the murders and that kind of stuff." Aisu said. Mello chuckled.

"So, I take it that you enjoy solving cases?"

"Yeah! I love shoving it in Sheepie Boy's face whenever I finish a case."

"That's good. I was wondering if you'd like to come home for a break a week before Christmas Eve? Matt and I decided to get a tree for Christmas."

"Sure, I'd like that. It'd be my first Christmas with a family that actually cared. Hey Mum, I got to go, Hal is calling for me! I got to get going to my manners class."

"Manners class? What is that?" Mello asked.

"Hal thinks I didn't have any because I insulted to her daily, so she's teaching me lol."

"Did you just say…..lol?"

"Yeah. Daddy says that all the time when we talk on the phone. I thought maybe I should say it as well, just to please him."

"Alright hun, I'm gonna go and talk to your father. You have fun solving those cases and doing whatever else you're doing." Mello said. He was about to hang up when Aisu's voice said something that made him drop the phone.

"Alright, see ya mum. I love ya." Aisu ended up hanging up with a bewildered look on her face when she heard a clang in the background. She called for her Mello but when she wasn't answered, she hung up.

"Was it something I said?" she whispered.

"Hey Matt, lol." Mello said angrily.

"Mels, did you just say…..lol?" Matt dropped his controller and turned to look at his boyfriend in shock.

"Yes I did. And so did Aisu." Mello growled.

"Did she? I wonder where she got it from…Heh…"

"Makes me wonder as well…." Mello said, glaring and began to advance towards Matt.

"Chocolate bar?" Matt gulped.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**Okay...I'm going to promote my other story on this one lol, cause I'm really proud of it. Please take a look at my shared story called "Winter Sleep" It is a Teen Titans/TekkonKinkreet crossover. Cheesy I know, but I got a HUGE plan for it lol. Anyways, enough promoting for now XD -hearts- Desu~  
**


End file.
